1. Field of the Invention
Artist canvas frames, picture frames and the like having braces or stretching devices incorporated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual artist canvas stretcher frame comprises a rectangular wooden frame connected together at the four corners as for example by a mortise joint and having a canvas stretched therearound with the respective edges of the canvas attached to the outside edges of the respective four frame members. The mitered corners of the frame may either be fixed and glued in place or nailed in place by corrugated nails or the like or may be mortised and permitted to have some amount of movement in order to respond to the variation in the tension on the canvas caused by changes in humidity. In certain instances where the canvas is stretched over a frame the changes in atmospheric conditions will cause the canvas to tighten and bow the frame members inwardly thereby causing a permanent bend in the frame. Such canvasses will not be suitable for sale and would be objectionable if the condition happens at the sale. The present invention is a simple solution to that problem and utilizes a pair of simple inexpensive plastic connecting devices or brackets to secure a brace member in the proper position.